


Bridget: Sheriff's Best Friend

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Albert Stark, unlikely sheriff, has an even more unlikely deputy.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Bridget: Sheriff's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leona_Esperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona_Esperanza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Million Ways to die on the Orville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123416) by [DieAstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra). 



> This builds on the story A Million Ways to Die on the Orville, by DieAstra, in which Albert's lookalike, Ed Mercer, becomes the town sheriff. Maybe Albert continues with the job once Ed returns home. And thanks to the great comment by Leona_Esperanza who suggested Bridget the sheep as his deputy, this crack fic jumped into my head!

A few months ago the idea of Albert Stark as the town sheriff would have been laughable.

However he'd been doing the job for some weeks now and proven himself more than capable.

So when some wannabe bandit tried robbing the saloon, everyone was glad to see Albert stride into the bar and tip back his hat with one thumb.

"You don't want to do that," Albert said. "Come on, dude. There are lots of ways to make money that don't hurt people. I'm hiring for my ranch; being both the sheriff and a sheep rancher is a lot of work and I need the extra help."

A sheep trotted into the bar.

"You brought one of your sheep with you?" the man asked in disbelief.

"That's Bridget," Albert said and pointed to the collar around her neck, with a star hanging from it. "She's my deputy."

The man laughed. "What kind of dumb idea is that? What's she going to do, baaaa at me?"

"I'm sure there's no need for that. Why don't we get a drink, Mr-"

"Colt," the man said. "And I'll be taking whatever I want and if you get in my way, you won't be making it back to your ranch."

Albert sighed. "Have it your way. Hands up everyone. Let Colt get on with his robbery."

There was a mutter of discontent but everyone lifted their hands. Colt laughed again, delighted.

"Much appreciated," he said. He lowered his weapon to pick up the purse of money.

"Now!" Albert said.

Bridget charged at Colt and rammed her head into his groin. Colt shrieked and fell to the floor. Albert ran over and took the man's gun before handcuffing him.

"Good job, Bridget!" he said.

Bridget gave a "Baaa," and tried to chew on Colt's coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please everyone write more Bridget the sheep deputy fics and make sure I know about them because I want to read all the crack fic!


End file.
